Legado, Deseo, Admiracion y Devocion
by Metal Warrion 190
Summary: 1 de Abril. Feliz Aniversario Nº18 Pokemon. Conjunto de Drabbles que recopilan pensamientos e ideas de cuatro chicas que han tenido la suerte de llamarse amigas del elegido; Ash Ketchum...quizás algunas de ellas tengan pretensiones mas intimas.
1. Legado

**Legado**

.

.

_Escrito por Sato Vampire_

.

.

**Ash &amp; May**

.

.

¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar…sobre la vida? ¿Las cosas que haces desde que te levantas hasta que te acuestas en el transcurso de un día? ¿Las rutinas que se vuelven costumbres por años incluso? Muchas de ellas difícilmente se olvidan o se anulan. En algunos casos lo mejor es dejar que gradualmente sean desplazadas por nueva costumbres con el pasar del tiempo, con el cambio de mentalidad o con el aporte de nuevas y revolucionarias ideas.

Seguramente eso es lo que pensaba él…claro que no con la misma exactitud, quizá no tan complejo y bello como lo estoy diciendo ahora, es mas; apenas y yo misma entiendo la magnitud de estos sentimientos, de estas ideas. Todo esto parece ser solo fruto de un sinfín de sueños perdidos o no cumplidos. Curioso si me detengo a analizar mi situación. El simple título de princesa de Hoen lo debería de decir por sí mismo.

Vaya ironía…May Balance, la ilustre princesa de Hoen se encuentra vacilante ante el peso de su propio éxito…de su legado… ¿Legado…? Puede que mi desempeño y mi triunfo así como mi reputación me precedan, pero las bases de esto no son más que el préstamo de aquel a quien en su momento llame mi maestro, su legado el cual me otorgo.

Así es…fue mi maestro…él fue quien me influyo, quizá no directamente, pero si contribuyo a definir mi destino. Es increíble que hayan pasado tantos años de no verlo. Casi puedo decir que fue ayer cuando lo conocí por primera vez en Raiz-chica. Yo era tan ingenua y él tan despistado realmente parecíamos ser casos perdidos…es curioso que todo esto haya resultado como lo fue. En verdad nadie más hubiese dado gran cosa respecto a mi potencial…al menos pienso que las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas de de no haber sucedido todo como ocurrió ese día.

Arceus sabe porque suceden las cosas. Solo puedo decir…que fue una gran suerte haberlo conocido ese mismo día, cuando que me inicie en el entrenamiento pokemon…ese día cuando conocí a mi querido maestro y gran amigo, aquel chico que pudo haber sido un hermano mayor para mi… (Risa) quien iba a pensar que yo tendría ese punto de vista de los hermanos…recordando la peculiar relación que tengo con mi hermano menor…

Pero…a un así eso no cambia mi perspectiva…el hecho de que fue mi maestro quien me encamino para forjarme mi propia identidad, mi propia aventura, mi propia historia, mi propio legado…. ¿Legado? La verdad creo que aun no es tiempo para considerar eso último. Mi historia ya es grande, pero sin duda aun no tanto como la de mi maestro. De todas formas, eso solo es un incentivo. La oportunidad no de suplantarlo sino de elevarlo aun más a través de mis logros. Obtener un rango mayor, admitiendo que siempre tuve esa guía…no una sombra a la cual rehusar, sino un ala protectora bajo la cual crecí primero como entrenadora y posteriormente coordinadora pokemon.

Todo ello solo se lo debo a mi maestro….se lo debo a ti; Ash Ketchum…a ti que fuiste no solo un tutor, sino también un gran hermano y más aun…un gran amigo…quizá el más grande que haya tenido. ¿Y quién soy yo para afirmar esto? Nadie más ni menos que la inigualable princesa de Hoen…mi nombre…es May Balance. Y hoy inicio mi nueva aventura en compañía de mis fieles amigos; mis queridos pokemons. Juntos daremos nuestro nuevo inicio; al igual que Ash Ketchum dijo en su momento:

–_Un nuevo comienzo–_

.

.

May Balance, momentos antes de su partida hacia Kalos.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	2. Deseo

**Deseo**

.

.

_Escrito por Sato Vampire_

.

.

**Ash &amp; Cynthia**

.

.

Me avergüenzo de admitirlo…pero es la verdad. Una verdad que por más bizarra que suena para mí, es algo tan vital e importante, que no habría mejor forma de describirlo…que como una obsesión enfermiza y seguro se preguntaran… ¿A qué se debe tanto alboroto? Sencillo; Estoy obsesionada con un chico de al menos 5 años más joven que yo. Quizá no sería tan complicado si no fuese porque ese chico es menor de edad.

Seguro que piensas que soy una enferma, pero no me juzgues tan apresuradamente. Puede que esto suena a locura, además de que…nunca eh sido buena en estos temas del amor…pero si soy lo suficientemente cuerda como para admitir que esos sentimientos no son solo acordes a una obsesión…no. Puedo decir con toda franqueza, que es el amor y no el fetiche los que guían mi impulso…

De acuerdo dime loca, pederasta, enferma, incluso pedófila si quieres…pero de una cosa estoy segura…amo desjuiciadamente a ese chico. ¿Porque la vida es tan cruel…? ¿Por qué algunos hombres pueden enamorar a jovencitas que podrían bien ser sus hijas…cuando yo que solo llevo unos cuantos años a ese chico, me veo tan limitada? ¿Acaso esto es un crimen? ¿Hay algún libro o una ley que diga que el amar a alguien sea malo? Cuando dos personas se aman- Este…es cierto… No sé si él me ama.

Es verdad…ni por acá había pensado en eso. Él me amara…tanto como yo a él. Vamos. Seguro que no. Es…es un niño…bueno quizá físicamente no tanto, pero cierto es que su alma…su alma es como la de un niño. Sera acaso esa actitud en él la que me volvió loca y perturbada por tenerlo para mí. No creo que se solo por eso. Si de algo estoy segura es que esta tendencia descentrada hacia los hombres más jóvenes que yo…no surgió sino hasta el momento en que cruzamos palabras. Realmente me maraville por lo que es él, en su persona, en quien es…

Él. Él es quizá el único entrenador pokemon que no vio en mi; un objetivo o desafío que vencer para obtener mayor estatus, ni un medio por el cual conseguir fama y prestigio, vamos ni siquiera pensó en mi como una mujer…un símbolo sexual…cosa que muchos otros habían hecho y más de uno había demostrado descaradamente. Realmente mi porte es una cortina, una faceta que debo mantener, por mi estatus y mi titulo de elite. Fuera de otro modo…sería tan feliz, alegre y mimosa como cualquier chiquilla enamorada. A veces llego a pensar que mi estatus privilegiado implica más carencias que comodidades.

Y sin embargo, el no vio en mi…más que una gran personas, una gran mujer con la cual poder charlar, aprender y admirar sin llegar a ser algo superficial. Ese jovencito me admiraba como la persona honesta y valiosa que era y no por el título que le precedía. Ese chico… -Sonrojo- Pensar en el…solo me hace recordar imaginar e idear una y mil cosas realmente sucias que con toda franqueza…me resultan estimulantes. Quizá sea un chico…pero tiene la valía de un hombre verdadero y eso no hace más que sentirme mas extasiada de solo pensarlo…

El tacto que tuvimos fue aceptable, sin embargo…algo en mi, sobre todo en ciertas zonas de mi cuerpo…se electrifican como si recibiera un ataque eléctrico…bueno quizá un poco menos intenso…pero sin duda eso me pasa cuando pienso en un toque más…intimo, cercano con él… ¿Me pregunto…que se sentirá tocar su piel denuda? ¿Cómo se sentirán sus manos sobre mi cuerpo sin ropa? Un ligero temblor me ha tomado por sorpresa y mis piernas me tiemblan. Me gustaría…que sus manos me masajearan…creo que se sentiría realmente halagador… -suspiro-

Me gustaría…que me tomase en sus brazos…aunque no estoy segura si sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostenerme, que me llevase a una habitación cómoda…con una amplia cama y ahí –Sonrojo–…¿Realmente es necesario que te de todos los detalles…?

Bueno…quizás lo único que te falta preguntarme…es; ¿Quién es aquel que hace que tenga estos deseos compulsivos y perversiones que solo de recordarlos…me hace perder estribos? Seguro que lo conoces. Lo conoces más que bien…porque tú lo conociste ese mismo día junto conmigo. Sabes muy bien su nombre…

Él es el centro de mis perversiones; él es Ash Ketchum…

¿Y quién es la pervertida que te ha dicho todo esto o al menos hecho alusión a los detalles? -Risas- Creo que eso también lo sabes tú.

.

Cynthia Shirona mirándose al espejo, a unas horas de terminado el incidente de Luminaria.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	3. Admiración

**Admiración.**

.

.

(Ash &amp; Bonnie)

.

.

_Escrito por Sato Vampire_

.

.

/

.

.

Él es un héroe. No tengo otra forma de llamarlo, es un héroe…es mi héroe. Tuve la gran suerte de haberlo conocido, de haberme vuelto su amiga. Admito claro está, que sin la ayuda de mi hermano y de mi, él no la habría contado en más de una o dos veces, pero qué más da, que importa las veces que mi hermano y yo le hemos sacado de apuros si a fin de cuentas, él nos ha salvado muchas más ocasiones y de riesgos y peligros aun más serios, no hay duda, él es un héroe, uno que me salvo la vida. Y es quizá su más reciente acto de heroísmo extremo el que ha dejado muy en claro mis sentimientos respecto a él. ¿Seguro que me preguntas…? ¿Qué tipo de sentimientos puede albergar una cría como tú? Puedes reírte de lo incrédulo(a) que puede ser esto, pues tienes en parte razón. Soy solo una niña pequeña, pero estoy consciente de mi estima por aquel que se ha convertido en mi verdadero caballero de armadura plateada es mayor. Bueno quizá no tiene una armadura pero acaso un verdadero campeón como él necesita una.

Eso no lo detuvo en ningún momento. No lo detuvo cuando me salvo en aquel puente, la verdad recordarlo me da más miedo que alivio, mucha gente murió en ese lugar, murió por culpa de ese hombre malvado que no tuvo ninguna duda a la hora de…de hacer eso. Siento mucha tristeza por esa gente, pero por otro lado, yo pude haber terminado como ellos, solo pensar en que aquello pudo ser, me aterra demasiado, tengo ganas de llorar, haber muerto…y que sería de mi hermano y de papa…no. No quiero ni pensarlo.

Por suerte y en mucho gracias a mi héroe, ese día no fue mi fin. Él salto literalmente a la perdición cuando esa explosión tiro el puente…aun resuena en mis oídos con una fuerza aplastante, caso hasta dejarme sorda. Mi vista se había vuelto borrosa, me costaba poder distinguir algo más allá de figuras sin forma y los gritos de las personas como un aguacero lejano. Entonces lo vi, llegando a mi aun cuando no podía verlo bien, sabía que era él, su ropa era inconfundible, muchas veces lo llegue a llamar hermano, quizá un hermano de mentira pero que a pesar de las cuestiones de mi legitimo hermano mayor, sentía ese vinculo hacia él. Y aun que quiero mucho a mi hermano, no puedo evitar sentir el mismo tipo de afecto por mi gran héroe, claro…que tampoco voy a negar que no me gusto ser sacada de ahí por él, me tomo en hombros y corriendo conmigo encima, consiguió saltar a tiempo de ese puente. Por Arceus que nunca me sentí más aliviada y a la vez afligida por la gente que dejamos atrás.

Puede que sea un héroe pero aun él no pudo salvarlos a todos. Es triste, sin embargo…y a pesar de todo, no puedo negar el gran interés por mi salvador, mis sentimientos por él se hicieron presentes en ese momento y durante esos días de horror fue además de mi familia y amigos, la razón para seguir adelante y aprender lo que por mucho admire a todos ellos, a luchar hasta el final.

Luchar hasta el final…esa frase la había oído primero de labios de él y posteriormente en boca de mi hermana mayor, si lo sé…ella no es mi hermana verdadera, pero como si lo fuese. Ahora mismo las tomare en mí para poder ser como ellos ser fuerte y hábil y poder luchar hasta el final.

Aunque no pude ser de gran ayuda durante el resto de ese trágico evento, siempre mantuve mi fe en él, aun en esos momentos…Arceus, no pude evitarlo, estaba llorando…pero porque culparme, era cruel verlo sufrir a manos de ese regordete y calvo hombre malo. Por esta razón me invadió una furia justiciera cuando apareció de nuevo en cámara, luchando con la misma fuerza que un superhéroe, aun mejor que los de los comics de mi hermano, pues este era real, un superhéroe de verdad, era fenomenal.

Si…lo que termino haciéndole a ese malhechor quizá no fue bueno pero este hombre quería acabar con él y un superhéroe no deja que el malo lo venza, él era mi héroe y ahora será mi superhéroe. Si…admito que fue un momento de gran emoción verlo librado de peligro a él y a mi hermana mayor, ambos lo lograron ganarle a los malos. Habían salvado nuestra ciudad y también a muchos pokemons incluidos aquellos grande legendarios.

Puede que en su momento haya sentido algo de envidia de mi hermana quine compartía abrazos con él, no pude culparlos, estaban realmente agotados por la pelea, podría parecer similar a cuando un pokemon lucha pero aquí fue aun más feo, pues los vencidos…murieron. Ok quizá lo que si llego a pasarme por la mente con cierta molestia, fue escuchar de labios de mi hermana que ella tenía sentimientos por él, por mi superhéroe, la confirmación, el beso que tuvieron frente a todos nosotros, incluso los guaridas pokemons que acababan de llegar.

Sé que mi hermana es buena y que yo también la quiero y de seguro ella tiene mucho afecto por él, pero es que yo también eh empezado a sentir algo parecido por mi superhéroe…será…eso mismo. Quizá solo sea la admiración de niña que soy pero aun así eso no significa que no quiera intentar algo por mostrarle mi estima, después de todo; él es mi superhéroe.

Te preguntaras… ¿Quién soy y porque admiro tanto a ese…héroe anónimo?

.

Solo soy una pequeña niña de nombre Bonnie Meyer, tengo 8 años y soy de Luminouse City. Aquel héroe a quien tanto admiro…de seguro lo conoces bien. Él no solo es mi héroe, sino también de Luminous City…el defensor de Kalos; mi superhéroe:

¡Ash Ketchum!

.

.

**Continuara…**


	4. Devocion

**Hola de nuevo queridos amigos y lectores de Fanfiction net. Aquí Sato Vampire quien finalmente después de un largo LARGO tiempo al fin viene con nuevas buenas. Realmente quiera comentar tanto como pueda sobre esos meses de letargo por aca, pero solo les diré que fue para que finalmente consiguiese ver mi sueño hecho realidad. Ahora mismo, ya no soy solo un estudiante que anhela compartir sus ideas y locuras a través de este medio, entre ratos libres o pasatiempos, ahora mismo…me presento ante ustedes, ya no como el estudiante…sino como el profesionista. Como el ingeniero, ingeniero especializado en metalurgia. El "Hombre de metal" si así se le puede decir, quizá…incluso sea buen título para cambiarme de Nickname pero eso será después. **

**Lo que si es un hecho, es que…si bien esto puede ser bueno para mí. Quizá defina la labor de realizar fanfics como un hobbie cuya dedicación implicara posiblemente más tiempo del usual, así que…si están algo molestos por la falta de continuaciones, lamento decirles que puede que las cosas sean así de ahora en adelante. Sin embargo; no todo puede ser malo. La entrega de esta noche así como las que le siguen y seguirán en los próximos días, tienen por objetivo demostrarles querida audiencia, que cuando se trata de realizar algo tan entretenido y divertido como los fanfics, un servidor está dispuesto a no escatimar nada con tal de lograr realizar fanfics como estos deberían de ser. Verdaderos trabajo literarios que podrían plantear cara a obras de renombre, con el debido respeto y jerarquía. Ahora bien, puede que de momento esto no sea plausible pero eso lo definirán ustedes al momento de leer los siguiente trabajos.**

**Así que sin más porque dilatar este especial de continuaciones, aquí tienen la primera de todas ellas, la última entrega de "LDAD" solo para ustedes. Y recuerden, un servidor solo pide su humilde pero satisfactoria opinión.**

**.**

**.**

**Legado Deseo Admiración Devoción.**

**Escrito por Sato Vampire. 23 de julio del 2015.**

**Revision realizada por The Knight of Hope desde el 17 de agosto del 2015.**

**Ultima revisión y edición realizada y corregida por Sato Vampire el 1 de septiembre del 2015.**

**Revision final, el 15 de septiembre del 2015.**

**.**

**Devoción**

.

.

_Escrito por Satoshi Vampire_

.

.

**Ash &amp; Serena**

.

.

Él…es mío. Solo mío y de nadie más…nadie me lo quitara…nadie se interpondrá entre nuestro amor. Él no tiene que mirar a otra u otras, no tiene por qué hacerlo…yo soy la única digna de ocupar un lugar en su corazón…pues él es mío y es todo para mí.

Devoción…esa es la palabra con la que puedo identificar mis sentimientos…puedo sentir una profunda devoción por él. Lo diré…si, se lo diré…aunque sea una noticia de saber común para ti. Lo amo. Amo profundamente a ese chico, a ese hombre…si, a ese hombre…es el hombre de mis sueños, el hombre de mi vida. Lo mejor de todo…es que él y yo somos amigos… que feliz me siento de escuchar eso, somos amigos…estamos unidos por el lazo de la amistad inseparable…es lindo… pero yo quiero más…

Adelante…dilo si te hace gracia. Dime que estoy loca, pérdida, desequilibrada…tú y yo sabemos que no es así. No lo es. Yo solo quiero…no…amo completamente a ese joven salvador…si, así es…él es mi salvador, mi héroe. Él me salvo cuando era niña. Bueno…quizá solo me perdí de pequeña en ese campamento; pero valió la pena, pues fue así como lo conocí. A mi amor…a mi salvador…me pregunto; ¿De cuantas formas lo puedo llamar…?

Bueno, ya le he dicho: mi hombre, mi héroe, mi salvador… ¿Qué tal si…? ¿Por qué no…cariño? Amor, cielo, corazón, ternura, mi vida, mi amor, mi amante…mi novio…eh…creo…creo que eso todavía no. Bueno…creo que es el único sinónimo que me hace falta. Sobre todo porque…realmente hasta ahora…no me le he declarado. Eh…ahora que lo pienso…solo somos amigos, es cierto, quizás…deje esperar demasiado, o quizá me perdí en mis fantasías mientras viajábamos por toda Kalos.

Que torpe eh sido…mi ternura ha estado viajando conmigo todo este tiempo y no le eh declarado mis sentimientos…que mala y torpe eh sido…y él…él siempre tan atento con todos…especialmente conmigo…y bueno…su pequeño Pikachu. Si es tierno, pero yo solo tengo ojos para mi cielo. Como dije ya; él ha sido tan atento conmigo y yo, que tan ingratamente me eh guardado mis sentimientos, emociones y pasiones solo para mí y mi privacidad…que mala eh sido…no merezco ser suya. Pero aun así, él me quiere, y yo le quiero. (Risas)

No importa. Por él, hare lo que sea, soportare lo que sea y todo con tal de hacerlo feliz, nunca me opondré a su palabra…siempre estaré ahí para él, ahí para consolarlo, para felicitarlo, para animarlo…para alimentarlo en cuerpo y alma, sabía que aprender a cocinar seria estupenda herramienta para llamar su atención, me gusta verlo comer…a leguas se nota que tiene un vigor muy salvaje con solo verlo devorar los manjares que le preparo…sí, es cierto que suele distraerse mucho con la comida, pero no importa, un pequeño precio a pagar… (Risas) sabes…estaba pensando; hay ciertos platillos con cualidades afrodisiacas. De no ser porque la mayoría de las veces suelo compartir mis dulces con nuestros hermanitos…sí, es cierto que los queremos…a mí en particular no me molesta que Bonnie juegue con él, pero si llego a sentirme muy desplazada por ella…que envidia. ¿Cómo hacen las niñas para ser tan lindas? Me pregunto, ¿cómo podre ser más linda para él? Pero… ¿Y si lo que pasa en realidad no es que Bonnie juegue despreocupadamente? ¿Y si es una treta de ella misma? ¿Sería capaz ella de quitarme la atención de mi cariño?

No sé qué pensar…pero si Bonnie intenta quitarme a mi cariño…creo que tendré que dejarle bien puestos los puntos sobre las I. Seguro que solo necesito "jugar" un rato con ella para "convencerla" (risas leves) Pero solo si sucede. De mientras…intentare hacer mejor mi esfuerzo por impresionarlo a él. Se lo debo, más aun después de todo lo acontecido.

Lo acontecido en ciudad Luminalia, realmente fue algo terrible…yo estaba preocupada por todos nosotros, principalmente por mi querido. No podía dejar de preocuparme, era descuidado en más de una ocasión al arriesgar su vida por poner a salvo a otros, cierto…él es un héroe, de eso no hay duda, es mi héroe también. Ni como negarlo, pero…me sentía tremendamente inquieta cuando él se exponía al peligro. Sentía que iba a morir o a perder el juicio si algo le pasaba. Por Arceus, en serio me sentí como un completo lastre cuando puse en riesgo a mi cariño en lo alto de la Torre Prisma. Admito que no soy una experta peleadora, además tenía la cabeza en las nubes, no estaba segura si él estaría a salvo o no. Esa negligencia mía paso factura cuando ese malvado de Lysson me sometió. Por mi culpa…por mi culpa mi querido amor se había rendido ante sus enemigos, por mi culpa había sido martirizado por esos cobardes y yo había sido relegada a solo observar como lo hacían pedazos…jure entregarle mi alma a Giratina si conseguía solucionar esto. Por fortuna…antes de que Giratina apareciera ante mí, un verdadero milagro vino en nuestra ayuda.

No perdí ni un solo segundo, en cuanto vi la oportunidad…golpee a Lysson con todas mis fuerzas, no le perdonaría nada. Ese monstruo intento…ultrajarme, intento tomar algo que no era suyo, algo por lo que no tenía derecho a tomar, ningún hombre en este mundo tiene derecho sobre mí, solo él. Solo mi querido…solo soy para él. ¡Es cierto! Él necesita ayuda, necesita de mi ayuda. Debo…debo ayudarlo. En efecto, fui en su ayuda, y aunque no quiera admitirlo…considero que yo lo salve…fui yo quien le dio ese don, ese regalo. Fui yo quien le devolvió la vida. Eso me hace a mí…su diosa.

¡Si! Así es. Soy su diosa…y solo me debe reverenciar a mí pues yo no dejare de velar por él. Y si lo pienso en perspectiva…él se convirtió en lo que es ahora…gracias a mí. Yo lo cree. Tome a mi amado y le di poder y fuerza. Mismas que utilizo para acabar con nuestros enemigos y de la ciudad. Si…así fue…fui yo quien le dijo eso…quien le dijo que los asesinase…y él…obedeció…claro que me hubiese gustado hacerlo yo misma, ¿por qué no? En todo caso…fue mi querido quien ajusto las cuentas con Xero…si, porque…dejarlo ajustar su venganza ahora… ¿Por qué no darle una mano…? Liquidando a Lysson.

Sabes…creo que se me da bien esto de la actuación, por lo visto, ser una performance ha tenido resultados más que aceptables…solo tenía que fingir ser una víctima indefensa…para que ese ruin de Lysson me tomase por rehén. Cierto que…mi cariño no lo sabía…siento haberlo asustado, haberlo puesto nervioso y hacer que se preocupase por mí. En cierto punto fui mala con él, cosa que me da mucho pesar, pero aun así intente decirle que todo saldría bien, que encontraría la forma en que saliésemos de esta. Él era tan inocente que esta tragedia lo marco sin lugar a dudas…quería llorar…por todo lo que le hice sufrir sin intención. Me sentía mísera, pero una vez más…tenía en mente acabar con esto de una vez por todas, librarlo de todo este dolor y poder consolarlo como se merece, mi deber de mujer me dictaba el hacerlo.

Una vez más, el destino colaboro con nosotros, nuestros pokemon entraron en acción, rodearon a Lysson. Ash, aún en redición sostenía su arma, seguro estaría pendiente de darle uso. Aquel enmascarado también nos había salvado, gracias a él, nuestros pokemon pudieron derrotar a los de Lysson, ahora solo era él y nadie más contra nosotros. Ese malvado mello su guardia y aproveche la oportunidad.

Por algo que me cuesta trabajo decírtelo, sentí un gran éxtasis en el momento que lo apuñale con ese pedazo de vidrio; una daga perfecta, casi pierdo el enfoque cuando rompí el arma improvisada en su herida. La sorpresa de Lysson fue de gran ayuda, pues me permitió apartarme de él con toda la furia que tenia acumulada…no solo por lo que había hecho, sino por haberme tocado, por haber intentado corromper lo que pertenece a mi amor. Y más que nada, por el daño que le ocasiono tanto física como mentalmente.

En seguimiento, pude escuchar fuertes estruendos de parte de los disparos que mi Ashi realizo contra Lysson. Una tanda completa, más que suficientes para acabar con él, sin embargo; maldito sea ese engendro de hombre. Que en vez de precipitarse por el borde de la torre, logro pescarme de mi cabellera, el maldito se atrevió aun a tocarme por última vez…lo peor de todo fue sentir su peso jalarme hacia el vacío, perdió el agarre de mi cabello, pero solo para apresar mi pierna, no podía creerlo, estaba siendo jalada hacia una muerte inminente. Iba a morir…ahora más que nunca sentí miedo, mucho más miedo que el que haya podido experimentar antes en mi vida, y lo peor de todo esto, es que iba a morir sin declararle mis sentimientos a mi querido…a mi amor. El miedo fue superado por la tristeza, Que mal me sentía. Iba a morir ese día y sin confesarme ante mí querido Ashi.

Cuando la sensación de caída inicio, perdí la noción de las cosas a mí alrededor, apenas podía decir algo, menos iba a gritar. Por fortuna…mi fin no llegaría este día. Dos manos férreas pescaron mi brazo justo en la muñeca. Sorpresa la mía cuando al volver mi vista de la realidad, pude ver ciudad Luminalia en su bastedad y su destrucción, era…como si estuviese volando o flotando sobre ella, mi sombrero cayendo suavemente, mecido por el viento matinal, me hizo darme cuenta de la situación, voltee la mirada hacia arriba y ahí pude verlo. Era él, era mi querido, mi amor…había saltado a la muerte para salvarme, por fortuna había conseguido mantenerse al borde del edificio, una autentica muestra de valor y de fuerza. No había duda, mis sentimientos hacia él no estaban infundados. Sabía que él era único, especial, perfecto…y que solo es mío.

Aquello fue suficiente motivación, misma que me orillo a tomar algo de iniciativa, tranquilamente le mire con toda la calma que reuní, su gesto de dolor me decía con todas sus facciones, lo duro y difícil que había sido para el llevar a cabo todo esto, inclusive el sujetarme, era comprensible su dolor y en cierto punto, un deleite que derramase tal cantidad de sufrimiento…solo por mi…extrañamente me agradaba, pero tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Él me miro fijamente, como si apenas notase mi semblante ameno y calmo. Por un segundo parecía que todo había dejado de existir, como si todo el dolor y estrés hubiesen desaparecido, parecía esperar por alguna respuesta mía. No le hice esperar demasiado…

"Descuida Ash…deja que yo me encargue de esto…" Esas fueron al menos las palabras que recuerdo haberle dicho. La verdad, es que entre la complicada situación en la que nos encontrábamos y nuestro pequeño intercambio de miradas…cuya burbuja fue rota por las maldiciones que Lysson nos mandaba y sus constantes amenazas de muerte, hicieron que todo valiese nada. Cierto, me tenía bien sujeta de mi pierna. -¿De dónde sacaba fuerzas luego de haber sido acribillado?- No importaba, Ash ya había desatado su castigo. Era mi turno…y tomando en cuenta que el maldito no solo había intentado ultrajarme, sino que ahora me usaba de agarradera y por si fuese poco…seguramente el infeliz estaba teniendo una muy buena vista de mi ropa interior, debajo de mi falda. Saben…creo que después de todo esto, no había justificación para que no acabase con él, además…si alguien dijese algo…podría argumentar que fue en defensa propia. Eso…o deshacerme también de aquellos que insistieran demasiado en ello.

Con mi mejor sonrisa, la más sincera y apacible…sujete con ambas manos, los brazos de mi amor…asistiéndome de su agarre y dándole el confort que buscaba…para luego; mirar hacia abajo, hacia Lysson, a quien le dirigí todo mi odio en una mirada fulminante que atrajo por un momento su atención, pero no porque fuese una mirada muy halagadora que se diga. Antes de esto, él había dicho que lo acompañaríamos a la tumba…bueno…creo que mi amor y yo tenemos otros planes.

"¡Te iras tu primero!" Fueron las únicas palabras que le dije fríamente para luego descargar una patada con todas mis fuerzas, justo sobre su cara. Era un hombre duro, pero nada pudo impedir que mi coraje y rencor acumulados en ese golpe, lograsen despacharlo de una vez hacia su merecido final. Lysson soltó mi pierna conforme se lanzaba hacia el vacío. ¿Qué expresión era la que se dibujaba en su rostro? ¿Miedo? ¿Ira? ¿Rencor? La verdad no me importaba, y mucho menos que la sensación de condenar a una persona a su muerte me afectase…bueno, quizás tuve una sensación de revoloteo en mi estómago…pero considerando que mi amor y yo columpiábamos del borde de un edificio tan alto y más aún…que estaba sujetando con firmeza los brazos de mi cariño…creo que esa sensación podría ser similar a la de Butterflys en el estómago. Eso solo podía significar algo…

"Serena ¿Estás bien?" Su voz en tono claramente alarmado o preocupado tomo por asalto mis oídos, lo que me obligo a levantar la mirada apenas un santiamén después de esto, mi recompensa fue ver sus hermosos ojos castaño claros, radiantes y vivos…pero claro, el ceño que ostentaba indicaba su ánimo. Estaba preocupado…preocupado por mi…mi corazón latía a mil por hora en ese santiamén…nuevamente le dirigí una de mis mejores sonrisas, mostrando toda mi honestidad respecto a mis sentimientos, mi amor, mi obsesión hacia él…casi podría decir que le estaba ofreciendo mi alma a través de mis ojos. Recuerdo haberle dicho claramente que no se preocupase, que él lo había resuelto todo…que nos había salvado. Estreche firmemente mi agarre en sus manos… y entonces me subió de nuevo, poniéndome a salvo de vuelta en la torre.

Una vez estuvimos arriba, lo que me tomo por completa sorpresa así como intensifico mis emociones hacia él y el desenfrenado amor que le tenía…fue que tras estar ahora arrodillados de frente, él me tomo en un abrazo desesperado mientras liberaba toda su frustración en forma de lágrimas y llanto de un inocente, era como un pequeño que clamaba por atención a llantos…antes de recuperar la noción de las cosas, él me llamo, me llamo para confirmarme si todo el sufrimiento soportado había terminado. Aunque me tarde un poco en contestar, le deje bien claro que todo había acabado, que estábamos a salvo y que todo era gracias a él. El cielo me sonrió en ese amanecer cuando le escuche decirme "gracias"…fue tan…hermoso.

Finalmente, después de días de martirio y horror, después de tanto tiempo en el que me había sumido en cierta depresión y pesimismo…en tanto miedo y temor. Por el peligro que corríamos, por el que corrían nuestros amigos como la pequeña Bonnie, me hizo sentir como un completo lastre…y sin embargo, él nunca me vio así; siempre se mantuvo firme, siempre peleo…mostrando su optimismo…ese espíritu imbatible no hizo más que reforzar mi amor por él. ¿Qué mejor que ahora, que todo esto había acabado para declararle mis sentimientos? Por fin tenía la oportunidad de estar solas con él, con mi amor…para poder decirle que lo amo. Lo mucho que lo adoro…

"Ash…hay algo…algo que…que quiero decirte. Que quería decirte desde…desde hace mucho tiempo…". Recuerdo haber tomado la iniciativa. Él lo noto mientras dejaba mi hombro para poder verme de frente. Cuando esto sucedió, vi el cielo y la gloria en sus ojos llorosos y cansados, pero al mismo tiempo aliviados y ahora…interrogantes. En esas ventanas del alma, pude verme reflejada, mi cabello largo y libre de mi sombrero, el cual, la verdad no me importo haber perdido…al parecer…podía ver también que yo estaba sumamente asustada y avergonzada, como si hasta ahora liberase mi frustración. Mis ojos igualmente se encontraban envueltos en lágrimas y mis mejillas teñidas en carmín, sin embargo, no me deje amedrentar por mi tan repentino cambio de actitud, tome el valor que pude reunir y le confesé todos mis sentimientos en una sola frase;

"Ash…yo…yo quiero decirte…que…yo…que yo… ¡ASH YO TE AMO!". Si lo sé, quizá no fue la mejor forma de haberlo dicho, pero mis palabras fueron reforzadas con mí actuar; lo sujete…y lo besé como si no hubiese mañana, casi hasta quedarnos sin aliento alguno. La verdad no sabía besar, él era el primero a quien besaba y por lo que podía notar…él tampoco era un experto. Mejor así…mejor confirmar que era yo la primera a quien besaba, que soy la primera mujer en su vida…y con mucho derecho me autodenomine la única que lo besara en su vida…a excepción quizá…de nuestras futuras hijas. Esto último me saco de mis pensamientos dulces, al mismo tiempo que la falta de oxígeno casi nos sofoca y tuvimos que romper el beso.

Nuestro primer beso…fue hermoso…y ver su reacción, lo fue más aún. Estaba atolondrado, era entendible, pero así se veía lindo, muy lindo. Mi cariño…con esto le dejaba en claro mis sentimientos por él. Que mi corazón era suyo y que mi cuerpo y mi alma eran de su propiedad…que podría hacer conmigo y con mi cuerpo lo que quisiera. Bueno admitámoslo, no es que sea una conocedora de estos temas. ¿Lo soy yo acaso? De cualquier forma, para amarnos no hace falta una catedra…solo…habría que dejar a nuestros instintos proliferar, sin embargo; creo que eso sería difícil, sobre todo considerando lo que vendría a continuación.

No es que no me alegrase de ver a Bonnie y a Clemont así como a nuestros pokemon felices y animosos, lo merecían tanto como nosotros. La seguridad que ahora nos daba la guardia de Kalos, vendría a apaciguar nuestros nervios. Ellos se encargarían del resto. A nosotros solo nos restaba un merecido descanso…no antes de que nos atendiesen debidamente, estábamos lesionados en mayor o menor medida y la verdad…tenía hambre y sueño. Claro que…por estar con mi amor…que importaba si moría de agotamiento o inanición. Él lo valía…y yo…sería capaz de hacer lo que sea por complacerlo. Porque él es mi amor…mi cariño, mi obsesión y perversión. Es mi dios…

Ríete si quieres… no me importa. A ti tampoco te importara, porque sabes muy bien que a fin de cuentas compartimos la misma ideología respecto a él, quizá…puede que tu no lo hayas entendido del todo…pero yo te ayudare a hacerlo. Por él…por Ash Ketchum…mi amor de toda la vida.

Mío y de nadie más…

¿Y sabes que…?

Hare lo que sea para evitar que cualquier otra me lo quite…

.

.

.

_Serena Yvonne, mirándose reflejada en la ventana de un helicóptero médico, apenas unos momentos de ser evacuada de Torre Prisma en compañía de un anestesiado Ash Ketchum, tras la liberación de Luminalia._

_._

_._

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

Y con este cierre para este fic, mis queridos amigos; damos por iniciado este especial de actualizaciones y nuevas entregas, espero que hayan disfrutado de mientras de este último relato, el cual por cierto deja más que confirmado lo que muchos lectores han concluido, que este fic está relacionado con The Champions Ladies. Pues bueno así como esta precuela ha concluido que mejor forma de mostrarle a Serena en su máxima expresión y un calentamiento para la próxima entrega del mencionado fanfic que tanto gusto a muchos lectores. Bueno queridos lectores no los veré hasta el fin de estas entregas, o quizá sí, haciendo un respectivo comentario de autor en aquellas continuaciones, de mientras disfruten y descansen…yo lo hare.


End file.
